Just My Imagination
by flashpenguin
Summary: Dave Rossi has been planning a future with Em. He has everything all worked out from the cozy home to the children to the holidays gathered around the tree. Only problem? Em doesn't know he exists. But anything is possible if you follow a wish with a prayer. Second in the "You Come To My Senses" series.


_Second in the "You Come To My Senses" series. This one finds Dave planning a future with Em. He has everything all worked out from the cozy home to the children to the holidays gathered around the tree. Only problem is that Em doesn't know he exists. But anything is possible._

_I don't own Criminal Minds. Just the plots I write here._

_Song prompt: "Just My Imagination" by The Temptations._

* * *

**Just My Imagination**

Looking out into the bullpen at his team, Dave Rossi felt like the luckiest man on earth. Go ahead, just ask him and he'll tell you that life had blessed him beyond even what he could have hoped for. A couple of luxury cars parked in the drive ways of a mansion and a cabin in the woods, along with a dozen best-selling books that had netted him a fat bank account and monetary security for the rest of his life. Then add in working with some of the brightest and most talented law enforcement agents in the world…even he was blown away. But none of that equaled having her.

Her. The dark-haired, long legged, butt-kicking beauty named Emily Prentiss. The woman who had captured his heart like no other woman before her.

There was nothing like looking out of his office window and catching a glimpse of her while she worked at her desk. Or sometimes she was chatting with JJ or Reid about something that would make her laugh. And just seeing her happy was enough to make his heart fall all over again.

He loved the way her eyes danced when she heard something funny. Then there was the way they blazed with anger when she was angry or hurt. But really, it was her smile that floored him every time. Wide, genuine, and unique – it was nothing like he had ever seen.

He knew the feel of her arms wrapped around him, holding him close, while her finger tips caressed his body during lovemaking and her lips whispered sweet words in his ears.

And it was all for him.

Yeah…and then that was where his fantasy ended and reality kicked in.

Okay, he was a best selling author and could weave a good plot, so why couldn't he imagine what life with Emily would be like? Overall, they got along. And they were a lot alike in so many ways it was almost scary. They liked the same music, movies, spoke Italian, and drank the same wines. What more did life need to point out to say that they were perfect together?

Well…maybe the fact that she didn't even know he was alive – unless they were working together on a case. It wasn't as though he hadn't tried to speak to her, but it was much easier to pretend that they were as close as he imagined. And God knew that his rich imagination had drawn up everything down to the smallest detail.

He pictured them happily married raising a family – a couple of girls that looked like her, and a boy who was a chip off the old block. Their girls would be fierce and independent and self sufficient, but they would always need their daddy. His son would be charming and brilliant but chivalrous toward his mom and sisters.

He could envision the summer camping trips out to the cabin with fishing and swimming, while the holidays would be family get togethers snuggled close to the fireplace and singing Christmas carols. Just like a family.

Family.

Dave sighed. The one word that would never be in his vocabulary. But it could be, if she just noticed him. Just a glance would let her know that he was madly, head over heels in love with her. One look would let her know that his heart truly belonged to her – all she had to do was reach out and take it. One tiny look…

He tried everything from dropping subtle hints to accidentally bumping into her. He had tried sitting beside her at the round table and on the plane. He thought about sending flowers or chocolates, but he wanted to win her, not be planted six feet under.

So, he did the next best thing: He prayed. Every night on his knees, he prayed for a sign or a miracle to make her realize that everything she needed was just a flick of the gaze upward. There was no way God could let her be taken away by someone else. She belonged to him. Still, he lit a candle for insurance. Every little bit could only help, right?

But maybe there was hope.

Just that morning he had caught her as she was pouring herself a cup of coffee. It was the last little bit in the carafe, but she had offered it to him. It was the tiniest of gestures, but she had blushed and ducked her head when he thanked her. He had taken pleasure to see the pink tint on her cheeks, and he didn't try to hide the broad smile on his face as he walked back to the office.

He wasn't going to read too much into it, but the fastest way to get to anything was baby steps. And he had made a major step in the right direction.

Standing next to the window in his office, he slowly sipped the lukewarm coffee and looked out into the bullpen. It was a paperwork day – or rather a day when potential UNSUBs decided to cut them some slack and let them catch up on signatures and filing.

He tried not to be too obvious as he watched Em, head bent over a folder, her lower lip caught between her teeth in thought, the pen in her hand flying over the paper to sign, close, and move on to the next folder.

He smiled. Then he froze as she suddenly looked up and locked her eyes with his. For a long minute, neither moved as if waiting to see who would break first. It was a battle of wills, and no one was giving in. And it probably would still be going on if Garcia hadn't tapped Em's shoulder to steal her attention away to something else.

Turning away, he walked over to his desk and sat down in the well worn chair. Heaving a small groan, he set his feet on the corner of the desk and leaned back. Yeah, Strauss might have a fit to see him treat government furniture so badly, but what the hell, he was on break, and he planned on buying the desk when he retired for a second time.

Setting the mug on the desk, he entwined his fingers and placed them behind his head and analyzed the moment that had just past between him and Em.

There was no doubt, Em had caught him spying on her, and if she hadn't been interrupted, she would have won the staring contest. But he had seen the small smile that let him know that she was on to him. It was possible that his prayers were finally being answered.

Giving a small chuckle, Dave closed his eyes. And then he let his imagination run away…again.


End file.
